L'homme, le roi et lui
by Neko Kirei
Summary: La petite sirène ... version Harry Potter avec en couple principal un Threesome ...


Bonjour à tous !

Me voici avec un OS assez long (surtout pour moi qui arrive rarement à 3000 mots d'habitude ... là il y en a 10 000 ...) Il répond à quelques défis de la Gazette du Bonbon aux Citrons ...

-Petit défi entre amis : la petite sirène avec en couple HP/SS/LM

-Défi des phrases en tout genre : "Il était temps de se prendre en main, d'avancer coûte que coûte, quel que soit les obstacles qu'elle pourrait rencontrer sur sa route.", "Le ciel a craqué.", "Meurs, qu'on n'en parle plus."

-Petits Prompt à la Pelle : "Je porte des lunettes et tu viens de m'embrasser le front et SUPER ! Maintenant je vais devoir les nettoyer parce que tu as fait de la buée dessus avec ton souffle. Merci beaucoup ! Et arrête de rire."

J'ai vraiment adoré l'écrire cette fanfic ... même si je dois avouer avoir eu du mal pour quelques passages ... le début ça s'est fait tout seul, mais (à partir de la fin de la semaine 2) j'ai eu quelques difficultés ...

Bon je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps ...

Bonne lecture ... J'espère que ça va vous plaire ...

Neko-chan

* * *

 **L'homme, le roi et le sirinéen**

« Voyons voir ? Comment commence cette histoire ? Ah oui !

Il était une fois …

« Mais papy, toutes tes histoires commence par ''Il était une fois''. Commence par autre chose. »

« Mais mon histoire commence comme ça pour une bonne raison. Allez petite crevette, assis toi correctement dans ton lit et laisse-moi raconter cette histoire comme je l'entends. Donc je disais …

Il était une fois, une étendue d'eau d'un bleu cristallin s'étalant à l'infini. Ce n'était pas un endroit où les bateaux s'arrêtent car c'était si profond, qu'aucune ancre ne pouvait s'accrocher. Au fond de cette étendue, le sable fin disparaissait sous la végétation sous-marine. Algues et arbres de la mer, dansaient au gré des ondes. Non loin de cette végétation, s'étendaient une ville où habitait des créatures merveilleuses : les sirènes, les tritons et les sirinéens.

Les sirènes étaient des femmes avec une queues de poissons et dont les écailles étaient très lumineuses et colorées. Les tritons quant à eux, étaient des hommes avec une queue quasi semblable à celle du requin. Et pour finir, les sirinéens étaient des créatures encore plus rares. Ils possédaient une queue avec des écailles lumineuses et colorées, mais, quand ils devaient se protéger, leur queue se parait d'une carapace semblable à celle des homards, ou alors elle se confondait avec les coquillages des abysses.

S'il était courant de voir des sirènes ou des tritons, il était très, très rare, de croiser un sirinéen.

Je vais vous raconter l'histoire de l'un de ces sirinéens. Il s'appelait Harry.

« Harry comment ? »

« Dans les profondeurs marines, il ne faut pas oublier que les noms de familles n'existent pas. Donc Harry n'en a pas.

Je disais donc, que je vais vous raconter l'histoire de Harry. Mais Harry n'est pas n'importe qui. Il est le fils unique de sa nombreuse fratrie, mais il est aussi le prince du royaume des mers du Nord. Harry est quelqu'un de vraiment extraordinaire.

Mais son père a toujours eu du mal avec lui. D'abord, quand le roi James avait appris qu'il allait enfin avoir un fils (12 filles et 20 ans après son mariage avec Lily, sa reine), il s'attendait à un triton fort et fier, un fils à qui il aurait pu apprendre des choses de tritons. Il fut déçu, mais resta quand même heureux de ce petit poisson.

Plusieurs années plus tard, quand, le roi James et la reine Lily moururent tués par des pêcheurs, le régent Sirius prit soin de toute la petite famille. Les filles partirent par-delà les océans et épousèrent des tritons.

Pour les 16 ans du prince, tout le royaume avait organisé une grande fête surprise, avec musique et danse.

Mais comme Harry l'ignorait, il décida de faire comme tous les jours. Il alla se promener le long du récif. Il y resta assez longtemps et même jusqu'au soir.

Alors qu'il allait rentrer, il vit à la surface un navire. Curieux, il remonta à la surface pour y jeter un œil.

Sur le bateau, il semblait y avoir une fête, les gens dansaient et chantaient sur leurs jambes humaines. Des feux d'artifices éclairaient le ciel, effrayant en passant le jeune sirinéen par le bruit, mais l'émerveillant par ce qu'il voyait.

Sur le bateau aussi, tout était lumineux, on se serait cru en plein jour.

Mais ce qui éblouit encore plus le prince fut l'homme devant lui. Ses cheveux était d'une blondeur incroyable, sa peau était aussi pâle que la plus pâle des perles nacrées des fonds marins. Il avait l'allure d'un roi malgré son jeune âge. Sa grâce et sa beauté étaient sans égales pour le sirinéens, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu et ne reverra sans doute plus jamais, selon lui.

Soudain, alors qu'il allait rentrer au palais, il sentit la mer s'agiter, puis vit le bateau tanguer, et se craquer de toute part. Alors que les humains montaient dans de petits bateaux, le bel éphèbe tomba quant à lui à l'eau. Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas nager et qu'il ne savait pas non plus respirer sous l'eau. Alors, se précipitant sur le jeune homme, le prince des mers l'empêcha de se noyer, l'amenant le long du rivage, sur le sable fin. Harry vérifia qu'il respirait, lui faisant recracher l'eau avalée.

Entendant des bruits au loin, Harry retourna vite dans l'eau et se cacha, regardant les autres humains s'enquirent de la santé du jeune homme sauvé.

Le jeune sirinéen se précipita vers le palais où l'attendait le Régent et tout le monde pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire.

A peine fut-il rentré, qu'il fut submergé de toute part par des exclamations de joie.

\- Joyeux anniversaire ! cria tout le monde. Vive le Prince !

Harry était extrêmement heureux de cette surprise et ça lui fit oublier un instant le beau jeune homme qu'il avait sauvé. Mais à peine fut-il seul, qu'il s'en souvint. Il voulait le revoir, ne serait-ce que pour savoir comment il allait, apprendre à le connaître … il voulait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait.

Loin de là, quelqu'un écoutait les pensées du jeune prince et prévoyait déjà son plan. Il avait déjà échoué auparavant en envoyant sa nièce, mais considérant la nature du prince ça ne l'étonnait pas. Même son neveu n'avait pas réussi à le séduire. Il fallait avouer que le jeune triton n'était pas une beauté, contrairement à ses frères, mais ceux-ci étaient trop fidèles au régent Sirius pour qu'il les utilise sans vergogne. Mais il avait déjà d'autres stratagèmes pour attirer le prince loin du trône. Et celui qui venait de mettre au point était parfait … surtout aux vues des sentiments que le siriréen devait éprouver pour l'humain. Il envoya son neveu et sa petite amie, amis du prince, auprès de celui-ci pour qu'ils le lui emmènent.

Après, ne me demandez pas comment ils ont réussi à convaincre le prince de venir avec eux pour voir le vieux, le sirinéen était vraiment naïf et influençable donc bon, … je sais pas vraiment comment ils ont fait. Mais il n'empêche que Harry se trouvait désormais devant Albus et son alléchante proposition.

-Alors mon 'Prince', cela ne vous intéresse pas de monter à la surface pour être aux côtés de votre précieux humain ?

-Oh si bien sûr, mais perdre mes yeux, … c'est le seul souvenir de ma mère et j'y tiens quand même.

-Vous ne les perdrez pas vraiment, c'est juste que vous ne pourrez pas les montrer à qui que ce soit dès que vous aurez des jambes. Vous aurez des … euh « lunettes » c'est comme ça que les humains appellent ces appareils qui permettent de mieux voir quand on a des problèmes aux yeux. Comme ça vous pourrez voir, mais on ne pourra voir vos prunelles.

-Des jambes contre mes yeux … Mais j'imagine qu'il y a une contrainte supplémentaire non ?

-Pas grand-chose. Vous devrez juste vous faire aimez par votre humain et recevoir un baiser d'amour avant la prochaine pleine lune.

-Et vous allez me transformer maintenant ? La prochaine pleine lune c'est dans 3 nuits.

-Mais non. Je vais vous laisser un peu de temps pour préparer vos affaires et dans 3 nuits, pour la pleine lune, vous aurez des jambes. Et ensuite vous aurez le temps d'une lune pour accomplir cette contrainte. Si vous ne réussissez pas à recevoir un baiser d'amour, alors vous devrez me donner quelque chose.

-Que voulez-vous ?

-Non ce serait trop simple si je vous le disais. Vous devez promettre sans savoir ce que vous me donnez, sinon ce ne serait pas marrant.

-Laissez-moi un instant pour réfléchir je vous prie.

Harry tourna sur place un instant, réfléchissant. Puis il se retourna vers le vieux triton.

-C'est d'accord. J'accepte. Mais vous devrez me promettre que vous n'interférez pas entre l'humain et moi.

-Sur toute la magie que m'a donnée les mers, je vous le promets. Dans 3 nuits, vous aurez vos jambes. Et dans une lune vous aurez votre humain.

Harry retourna au palais, heureux. Il allait pouvoir revoir l'humain qui l'avait tellement fasciné.

Il se prépara alors durant 2 nuits et à la troisième, il alla voir son parrain. Le régent Sirius fut surpris de voir le prince dans la salle du trône à ce moment, mais comme le jeune sirinéen avait été un peu remuant depuis son anniversaire, il se dit que peut-être il voulait lui en expliquer la raison. En un sens il avait raison :

-Parrain, aujourd'hui je pars.

-Comment ça ?

-Je vais à la surface.

-QUOI ? JE T'INTERDIS D'Y ALLER ! ET EN PLUS COMMENT …. Non tu n'as pas fait ça Ryry ? Tu n'es pas allé voir ce vieux fou de Dumbledore ?

-Albus ? Si pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas bien ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as donné en échange ?

-Pas grand-chose, juste qu'aucun humain ne pourra voir mes yeux et ...

Il essaya de parler mais l'eau qui entrait dans sa bouche le brulait.

-Non ta transformation a commencé tu dois aller à la surface en vitesse sinon tu vas mourir noyé.

Sirius se dépêcha de nager à la surface, son filleul dans les bras.

-Essaie de retenir ta respiration on est bientôt arrivé. Si tu respires ici tu risques de mourir. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de faire ça … je suis sûr que c'est pour un humain, c'est toujours pour les humains qu'on fait des choses dangereuses ...

Il continua de pester contre les humains et les sirinéens inconscients, tout en continuant de nager jusqu'à la surface. Il fit tout de même assez vite. A l'air libre, la transformation de Harry était complète.

Sa nageoire était devenue une paire de jambes, mais maintenant que Sirius ne le tenait plus, il ressentait comme si on le lui avait tranché en deux, puis brûlé pour cautériser.

Quand il respira l'air, ce fut comme s'il avalait de la glace, et plus il respirait vite, plus le froid s'intensifiait.

Son parrain le posa sur le sable, mais ce fut semblable à des milliers de bouts de verre et de métal tranchant, le piquant de toute part.

La douleur dans tout son corps était intenable. Mais Harry ne poussa aucun cri. Il pleura.

-Harry … pourquoi avoir voulu faire ça ? En plus illégalement. La méthode de Dumbledore est dangereuse : toutes tes sensations sont accrues, la transformation commence à l'intérieur et donc tu te noie d'abord si tu ne te trouves pas à la surface au lever de la lune, la transformation externe n'est pas magique c'est comme une malédiction où tu ressens tout ton corps se déchirer. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir ? On aurait pu s'arranger et je t'aurais laisser venir à la surface avec nos méthodes. Non n'essaie pas de parler, tu vas avoir la gorge un peu douloureuse quelques jours. Bon dit moi : combien de temps dois-tu rester comme ça ?

Harry montra 1 doigt.

-Une nuit ? Ça va c'est ...

Mais Harry fit non de la tête et montra la lune.

-Une lune ? Une lune entière ? Mais c'est trop long. Tu ne vas jamais réussir à rester comme ça aussi longtemps. Et j'imagine que tu dois faire quelque chose durant cette période sinon Dumbledore va te prendre quelque chose … n'est-ce pas ?

Harry hocha la tête.

-Et ses lunettes font parties de ton pacte aussi ? Oh Harry pourquoi ?

 **Semaine 1 :**

Soudain ils entendirent un bruit, des personnes s'approchant d'eux, et Sirius replongea dans l'eau en vitesse et alla se cacher des nouveaux arrivants.

-Attends un peu Blaise ! Je dois aller voir mon père dans la salle du trône au plus vite. En plus il m'a promis une surprise.

-Oh allez Dray, je suis sûr d'avoir entendu quelque chose pas là. Je suis sûr que c'est un beau mâle des océans rien que pour moi.

-Tu crois vraiment à ses sornettes ?

-Je crois Rémus. S'il me dit que des personnes vivent au fond des océans et que ce sont des créatures merveilleuses, alors je le crois. Mais bon je suis sûr qu'elles ont toutes dû disparaître vu comment tu te plains comme une petite fille.

-Eh mais …

-Chut, là regarde, chuchota-t-il. Je suis sûr que c'est l'une de ses créatures.

-Mais non regarde. Tu as dit « des créatures merveilleuses », mais ce n'est qu'un petit binoclard.

-C'est peut-être un déguisement …

-Raconte pas n'importe quoi. Attends, je vais demander.

-No …

Trop tard, Draco Malfoy venait de s'approcher du petit brun, reposant sur un rocher.

-Hey toi ! Que viens-tu faire ici ? Sais-tu que c'est une propriété privée ? Tu n'as pas le droit de venir ici.

Harry se retourna vers lui et Draco remarqua qu'il était nu :

-En plus tu oses t'exhiber ici ? Blaise donne un tissu à cette personne, nous allons la ramener au château pour qu'il soit jugé par père. Je déteste les étrangers.

Blaise soupira devant l'idiotie de son ami, mais lui obéit tout de même : il restait le Prince du Royaume de Serpentard. Il essaya de faire marcher le jeune garçon, mais celui-ci n'arrivait pas à tenir sur ses jambes, alors Blaise – tout en gardant en tête cette information – le porta jusqu'au château. Où ils furent ''accueillis'' par le conseiller et meilleur ami du roi, Severus Snape

-Prince Draco, vous devriez aller voir votre père au plus vite : il vous attend. Tiens, dit-il en remarquant la charge dans les bras du basané. Qui est-ce ?

-Nous l'avons trouvé sur la plage Monsieur Snape, répondit le porteur.

-Il était là illégalement bien évidemment et nu de surcroît. Alors je l'amène à père pour qu'il soit jugé.

-Alors dépêche-toi, sinon vous risquez d'être tous les deux jugé pour quelque chose.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Draco accéléra le pas et se retrouva à peine quelques secondes plus tard dans la salle du trône, en face de son père.

-Père me voici.

-Enfin, pourrais-je savoir ce qui t'a ralenti ?

-Mon amitié pour Blaise, et mon sens de la justice père.

-J'imagine que le second est pour ce jeune homme que tient ton ami. Approchez que je puisse le voir de plus près.

-Père, nous …

-Votre Majesté, nous avons trouvé ce garçon sur la plage, de l'autre côté de la crique. Il était nu certes, mais les brûlures sur son corps pourraient vouloir dire qu'il a été torturé et qu'il s'est enfui loin de ses tortionnaires.

-C'est une possibilité en effet, jeune Zabini. Vous allez le mener à une chambre et Severus le soignera. A-t-il dit quoi que ce soit ?

-Il a tenté durant le voyage jusqu'ici, mais sa gorge semble obstruée voire trop endolorie pour lui permettre de dire un mot.

-Votre Majesté …

Severus s'approcha du roi et lui parla à l'oreille très bas, de façon à ce que personne ne l'entende.

-Blaise, emmène-le tout de suite dans la chambre au premier étage, celle avec le Sinistros et le Cerf.

-La chambre forêt votre Altesse ?

-Oui et dépêche-toi, Severus pense qu'il aurait quelque chose comme une pneumonie, voire quelque chose de pire.

-Tout de suite votre altesse.

Il se mit à courir hors de la salle, serrant contre lui le petit brun souffrant. Tellement concentré sur sa tâche, il ne remarqua même pas que le conseiller le suivait. Mais à peine eut-il déposé le malade dans la chambre étouffante, qu'il se fit éjecter dehors par l'homme en noir.

-Monsieur Zabini, vous allez tout de suite me ramener une grande bouteille d'eau avec une paille. Ensuite, vous lui mettrez des vêtements légers dans la penderie.

-Oui Monsieur, j'y vais tout de suite.

Severus passa toute la matinée à soigner le jeune homme, secondé de temps en temps par le basané. Si Blaise utilisa comme excuse la santé de l'étranger, quand celui-ci fut mieux, il dut retourner près de son ami.

Ne pensez pas mal ce que je viens de dire : Blaise adore le Prince Draco, ils s'entendent bien et partagent beaucoup de chose. Ils sont comme frères et en un sens ils le sont, vue que, à la mort de la reine Narcissa, c'est la mère de Blaise, récemment veuve et mère, qui donna le sein au petit prince. Malheureusement, avec le temps, le Prince Draco devenait très désagréable, avec ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas, voire il rejetait froidement l'amitié des autres et devenait très possessif envers son seul ami.

Mais cette fois-ci, le petit brun avait vraiment besoin d'aide et encore plus si son hypothèse était vraie.

Severus mit une journée pour soigner au maximum le garçon. Il pouvait désormais respirer normalement, grâce à l'humidité de la pièce, mais il avait toujours un peu de mal à se mouvoir et à parler. Sa gorge, en plus de l'agression subite de l'air, avait été attaqué par l'eau de mer avalée. Mais en définitif il allait mieux.

Dès le lendemain, il put sortir et profita de la venue de Blaise pour marcher avec lui et Draco, jaloux du rapprochement de son meilleur ami avec l'autre. Mais Harry aimait bien passer du temps avec Draco, il était tout de même la personne qu'il avait aimé dès le premier regard.

Mais Harry fut totalement désillusionné quant à la fin de la semaine, qu'il avait passé avec les deux jeunes hommes, il retrouva l'humain qu'il aimait avec une humaine femelle sur les genoux. Il s'effondra sur place, lâchant sa 'canne' -c'est Severus qui lui avait dit le mot et ce à quoi ça servait- ne pouvant toujours pas marcher seule, et pleura.

Ce fut le roi, qui le retrouva dans cet état. Il allait lui demander ce qu'il avait, quand il vit son fils et cette gourgandine de Pansy Parkinson. Bien sûr, pas aveugle, le roi avait remarqué les sentiments du jeune garçon pour son fils, tout comme il savait ceux de son fils pour celui-ci. Et, si les deux garçons étaient opposés physiquement, il se trouvait également que leurs sentiments étaient contraires. Si le petit brun aimait, d'un amour pur et innocent le prince, ce dernier haïssait avec force et violence l'étranger.

Alors, doucement, le roi prit le garçon dans ses bras, le laissant pleurer contre lui, et le porta jusqu'à ses royaux appartements. Il s'assit sur l'un de ses canapés dans son salon, le jeune homme toujours dans ses bras, et le laissa pleurer le temps qu'il fallait. Quand les larmes se tarirent, Lucius, essuya les lunettes pleines de buée de Harry et lui parla doucement :

-Je suis désolé que tu ne l'aies pas su plus tôt. Draco est un grand dragueur et si jamais il s'était intéressé à toi alors tu aurais encore plus souffert. Il se serait servi de toi juste pour quelques nuits et jamais il ne t'aurait rendu ton amour. Je sais que c'est méchant ce que je dis mais, même si j'aime mon fils, je suis réaliste quant à son comportement envers les autres, et à celui qu'il a envers toi.

Il le garda dans ses bras, et le berça un peu, à tel point que le petit brun s'endormit. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, et même le roi s'endormit à son tour. Ce ne fut que le soir qu'ils furent réveillés par Severus, venu chercher son Altesse qui n'était étrangement pas descendu à l'heure du dîner.

 **Semaine 2 :**

Durant la semaine qui suivit, Harry se rendit vite compte de qui était réellement Draco et, même s'il restait triste, il ne ressentait plus de sentiments amoureux pour lui. Il était temps de se prendre en main, d'avancer coûte que coûte, quel que soit les obstacles qu'il pourrait rencontrer sur sa route. Et le premier était un problème : comment allait faire le jeune sirinéen pour retourner à la mer. Les sorts de Sirius ne marchaient pas – il avait essayé – et rien sur la terre n'était réellement magique. Puis il repensa au contrat avec Albus. Rien dedans ne disait qu'il pourrait reprendre une forme sirénienne. Et en plus pour que le contrat soit caduc il fallait que Harry et Draco s'embrasse amoureusement.

-Attends, dit Sirius alors qu'il y réfléchissait à propos, tu savais déjà le nom de cet humain

-Non pas vraiment, dit le jeune homme de sa voix cassée et encore un peu endolorie. Tu as raison, je dois juste recevoir un baiser d'amour d'un humain, de MON humain. Pas de quelqu'un en particulier. Mais comment je peux faire ? Je ne sais même pas si je pourrais un jour re-aimer comme j'ai aimé Draco.

-Tu ne l'a aimé que pour son physique, Harry. Essaie d'apprendre à aimer quelqu'un pour ce qu'il est et non pas pour son physique.

-En pluch mmfmf …

-Qu'est-ce que tu baragouines ?

-Je ne vois pas très bien avec ses trucs sur les yeux … En fait je vois que Draco net.

-Et bien profites en pour te rapprocher d'autres personnes. Bon moi je dois filer. Le royaume ne va pas se diriger tout seul.

Et le régent des mers retourna à ses obligations. Harry quant à lui contourna la crique et se mit sur la partie visible de la plage. Comme ses yeux voyaient difficilement, ils s'étaient habitués à se concentrer avec ses autres sens pour se repérer. Si bien qu'il entendit des pas s'approcher de lui.

-Tu vas bien, Harry ? Demanda Severus, qu'il croisa sur le chemin

-Oui, merci. Je suis désolée.

-Qu'a-t-on déjà dit ? Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner, donc …

-... je ne dois pas dire ''pardon'' et ''je suis désolée''. Je vous prie de m'excuser d'avoir oublié.

Et Severus lui sourit.

-Fais attention à ta gorge d'accord ? Et si tu veux, tu peux aller dans la pièce à côté de la tienne. Il y a quelqu'un qui est là et il raconte plein d'histoire … et Blaise l'adore.

-D'accord Monsieur Severus. J'y vais tout de suite.

Quand il entra devant ladite pièce, il prit un instant, puis frappa à la porte.

-Bonjour ? Dit l'homme qui venait d'ouvrir la porte.

-Bonjour Monsieur. C'est Monsieur Severus qui m'a dit de venir ici, parce que vous racontez des histoires et que Blaise vous aime bien.

-Entre alors, Blaise est déjà là. BLAISE, ton ami est là.

-Comme jamais Draco ne viendrait ici et que Théo n'arrive au château que la semaine prochaine, je pense que c'est Harry, résonna Blaise, en passant sa tête dans l'encadrement d'une porte. Entre Harry. Remus n'a pas encore commencé son histoire. Viens assis toi sur ce coussin-là.

Il suivit son ami et obéit à sa recommandation.

-Et si on se présentait Harry. Je ne connais que ton nom et tu ne connais que le mien.

-Euh … je

Pour la deuxième fois en si peu de temps, il ne sut quoi dire.

-Tu viens d'où par exemple ?

-Euh …

-Remus, on ne sait pas d'où vient Harry, mais …, il chuchota, ... on pense qu'il a été kidnappé par des gens et qu'il a été torturé pendant longtemps … il reparla normalement. C'est vrai qu'au début je croyais que c'était une créature extraordinaire comme dans tes histoires, mais Draco ne voulait pas me croire alors je me suis dit que ça ne devait pas être vrai.

-D'accord Blaise. Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas dire quoique ce soit sur toi Harry. Mais moi je fais me présenter. Je m'appelle Rémus Lupin, j'ai beaucoup voyagé depuis 15 ans donc j'ai toujours plein d'histoires à raconter.

-Mais ma préférée, c'est l'histoire de tes amis des mers. Tu veux l'entendre Harry ?

Même s'il appréhendait, il hocha quand même la tête.

-D'accord, alors vous ne parlez pas pendant que je raconte. N'est-ce pas Blaise ?

-Okay !

-Alors, laissez-moi vous raconter l'histoire d'une magnifique sirène rousse, d'un beau triton brun et de leurs meilleurs amis.

« La sirène était humaine, comme vous et moi, il y a plusieurs années. Mais un vieux triton tomba amoureux d'elle et la transforma en sirène, pour pouvoir la conquérir. Mais même devenue sirène elle lui résista. Elle réussit à s'enfuir des nageoires du triton et erra dans l'océan pendant un petit bout de temps. Au bout d'un moment, fatiguée, elle s'endormit sur un coquillage. Quand elle se réveilla, elle vit un triton et voulu s'enfuir, mais le triton la retient et ça lui sauva la vie, car elle était poursuivie par les sbires du vieux triton. Quand la voie fut libre, au lieu de s'enfuir à nouveau, elle discuta avec le triton. Et au fur et à mesure qu'elle en apprenait sur le triton, elle se rendit compte qu'elle tombait amoureuse. Et pour elle s'était effrayant. Elle n'était pas de ce monde, et voulait retourner chez elle. Quand elle le demanda au triton celui-ci fut déçu, mais l'emmena dans son palais, pour qu'elle puisse voir un sorcier triton. Elle ne le crut pas d'abord, mais le triton était vraiment le prince des 7 mers, destiné à régner sur le vaste royaume qu'est l'océan. Il n'avait pas encore 16 ans, mais il savait que lorsqu'il atteindrait cet âge, la responsabilité lui reviendrait. »

-...

-Oui Harry ?

-Euh … non non rien, je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est pas grave

« Alors, la sirène suivit le prince triton dans son palais, et je n'ai pas besoin de préciser qu'il était superbe et enchantant pour une (ex) humaine comme elle, et elle vit les sorciers tritons du royaume. Malheureusement, seule la magie qui l'avait ensorcelé pouvait la libérer. Alors, exceptionnellement, on autorisa la jeune femme à retourner voir sa famille humaine, pour lui expliquer ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Mais, en arrivée sur terre, elle apprit que ses parents étaient morts quelques jours plus tôt et que seule sa sœur était en vie, car elle était partie chez son mari. En la voyant, sa sœur ne lui sauta pas dessus, comme la rousse le croyait, mais elle l'injuria et la traita de monstre et son mari, avec qui elle était venu fut encore plus méchant. Grâce à la présence du prince triton, les sorciers tritons arrivèrent vite et effacèrent la mémoire des humains. Ainsi la rousse retourna dans l'océan. Bien que triste, elle se reprocha doucement du prince. Et lors du seizième anniversaire du prince, quand il devint roi, il la demanda en mariage. Puis ils eurent leur premier enfant, une magnifique petite rousse du nom d'Ariel, comme la grand-tante du prince. Puis ils eurent d'autres filles. Mais quand elles atteignirent leurs seize ans, leur père décréta que lors des seize ans de chaque enfant, ils devraient passer quelques jours chez les humains, pour apprendre à les connaître, sans que jamais les humains n'apprennent ce qu'ils étaient – l'histoire de leur reine était bien ancrée dans la mémoire collective.

« Un jour, le roi et la reine rencontrèrent un jeune homme mal en point et le recueillir. Quand il fut guéri, le roi reconnu son meilleur ami d'enfance. Celui-ci lui raconta que sa famille l'avait renié et utilisé lorsqu'ils avaient appris qu'il n'était pas un triton mais un siriréen. Pour sa famille il était une honte. Il s'était alors enfui et tout le monde était mort après son départ. Alors le roi et la reine accueillir le jeune sirinéen.

« Il y a seize ans, alors que la reine était à nouveau enceinte, le sirinéen décida d'aller sur terre accompagner les futurs adultes. Sur terre, il prit l'apparence d'un jeune homme de 15 ans, l'âge mental qu'il avait réellement, et se retrouva avec deux jambes. Merci à la magie des sorciers tritons, tout était sans douleur et tout son corps accepta la transformation avec succès. Il apprit rapidement à marcher sur ses deux nouvelles jambes et à se comporter comme un humain. Dès que tout le monde fut prêt, le sirinéen lui fit visiter la plage et les alentours. Ils allèrent au village le plus proche et regardèrent la façon dont vivaient les humains. Puis le soir venu, ils allèrent dans une petite cabane à l'extérieur du village et firent le compte rendu de leur journée. Ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard, que je les rencontrai. Le sirinéen observait les jeunes qui devaient en ce jour parler aux humains et demander des informations sur leur quotidien, leurs goûts, ...et cetera …Il était donc assis sur le rebord d'une fontaine et observait les jeunes interagir avec les humains. Alors je m'assis à ses côtés. Je le trouvais magnifique et très désirable et quelque chose en lui m'avait attiré – avec du recul je pense que c'était sa nature marine. Mais il n'empêche qu'il était très beau. Au fur et à mesure des jours, je venais m'asseoir à côté de lui. Puis petit à petit nous avons parlé, de tout et de rien. Mais nous devenions amis. Et un jour sans que je sache vraiment comment, nous n'étions plus amis, mais amants. Et j'en tombais profondément amoureux.

Au fils du temps, je le voyais moins - et j'appris plus tard que c'était parce qu'il retournait dans la mer – mais il restait tellement longtemps que ses absences devenaient peu importantes. Et j'étais l'homme le plus heureux. Mais un jour, j'appris son secret. J'étais sur la plage quand je le vis assis sur un rocher, j'allais vers lui pour le saluer quand je vis qu'il parlait à quelqu'un. Je me fis discret pour ne pas le déranger mais c'est là que je vis deux personnes à moitié dans l'eau, mais je voyais clairement leur nageoire. Je fis connaître ma présence et ils me remarquèrent. Ils tentèrent bien sûr de se cacher, de me mentir, de ruser, mais au final, la reine prit la parole et m'expliqua tout. Et … »

-Blaise t'es là ? cria une voix et Draco ouvrit la porte à la volée.

-Oui Dray je suis là. On écoute avec Harry l'histoire de Remus.

-Mais tu la connais par cœur.

-Mais pas Harry.

-Viens avec moi s'il te plaît, je dois aller en ville, m'acheter de nouveaux vêtements.

Blaise regard son ami puis Remus et Harry, mais finalement, il se leva :

-Je suis désolé, mais je dois y aller. Tu vas voir la suite est merveilleuse, je la connais par cœur.

Et il sorti pour suivre le Prince à travers le château.

-Il ne connaît pas la suite, dit Remus, faisant se retourner Harry. Ou du moins la vraie suite. La version romancée et qu'il connaît, c'est celle où je vis heureux un certain temps avec Sirius et qu'après, le sort qu'il utilise sur lui pour devenir humain le rend malade et qu'il ne peut plus se retransformer … joli non ? Mais la vérité est tout autre.

« Quand la reine m'eut tout raconter alors je leur racontai ma propre histoire.

« Il y a très longtemps, au moins aussi longtemps que la reine, je naquis d'un père sorcier et d'une mère normale. Mon père était quelqu'un de très doué en magie et l'utilisait souvent pour aider les gens. Il se fit donc remarqué par un Seigneur qui lui demanda de rentrer à son service. Mais mon père refusa, arguant que s'il devait être sous les ordres de quelqu'un alors il ne pourrait plus aider les pauvres paysans du village. Le Seigneur ne fut pas content que mon père lui refuse quelque chose alors il tenta de faire de sa vie un enfer. Il arriva pleins de choses à mon père, mais il s'en fichait. Mais il ne put fermer les yeux quand je me fis capturer par le Seigneur. Mon père remua ciel et terre pour me retrouver et, quand il découvrit où je me trouvais, il alla voir le Seigneur et lui ordonna de me relâcher. Mais le Seigneur refusa. Il y eut alors un combat de Magie, car le Seigneur était pratiquant, et ce fut mon père qui gagna. Alors il me récupéra. Mais entretemps le seigneur avait eu le temps de me lancer une malédiction. Toutes les nuits de pleine lune je perdais ma part humaine et devenais une sorte de monstre aérien. C'est étrange non ? L'homme que j'aimais est une créature de l'océan et moi une fois par mois je m'envolais dans le ciel. Ma mère en mourut à ma première transformation et mon père finit dans l'alcool, déprimé et il rejoignit ma mère se suicidant. Au bout d'un certain temps et grâce à la magie que je possédais, je réussi à restreindre ma malédiction et en me transformant assez souvent dans le mois j'arrivais à ne pas me transformer inopinément.

« Quand mon beau sirinéen apprit mon histoire il ne me rejeta pas, au contraire, il ne m'aima que plus. Nous avions tant en commun. Alors nous passions beaucoup de temps ensemble. Je revis également le roi et la reine et les aida même de temps à autre. Mais, un jour, sans que je sache pourquoi, mon sirinéen disparut, quand je lui demandai ce qu'il s'était passé, il avait une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux, presque meurtrière à mon égard, et j'en ignorais l'origine. Ce jour-là, il a détruit mon cœur. Et depuis j'ai du mal à revenir ici, redoutant nos retrouvailles. »

-Je … C'est une histoire vraie n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu crois quoi toi ?

-Que c'est vrai et que même la première histoire est celle de mes parents. Et que votre sirinéen c'est Sirius.

-Et tu as raison.

-Donc vous connaissez mes parents et mon parrain … mais ça veut dire que c'est à cause de vous que mon parrain est tout le temps triste et qu'il a interdit les voyages sur terre.

-Comment ça il les a interdits ?

-Oui, quand mes parents sont morts, il a été désigné régent et a interdit un peu plus tard les voyages sur la terre, disant que les relations avec les humains sont néfastes.

-Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Je l'ai toujours aimé moi. Je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à lui moi. Je …

-Je crois qu'il vous aime toujours et qu'il pense souvent à vous aussi. C'est juste qu'il a dû se passer quelque chose. Et …

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger, monsieur Lupin.

-Ce n'est pas grave, roi Lucius. Nous avions fini. Nous débattions juste d'un petit point de réflexion sur mon histoire.

-Je suis heureux que vous entendiez bien. Malheureusement, je dois emmener Harry. Il commence à se faire tard

-D'accord, votre Altesse. Allez Harry, vas avec sa Majesté.

-Allez viens Harry, on y va. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée Monsieur Lupin et je vous dis à demain.

-Bien sûr. Au revoir votre Altesse. Au revoir Harry. Si tu veux on continuera de parler plus tard.

-D'accord. Au revoir Monsieur Remus.

Et Harry, suivant le roi, sortir de la pièce et rejoignit ses appartements.

-Tu l'apprécies bien, Remus Lupin, demanda le roi en allant dans la penderie pour choisir des vêtements au garçon.

-Oh oui. Il est très gentil, répondit-il en s'asseyant sur le rebord de son lit. Et puis il me semble que je le connais. Je le connais, pas c'est vrai, mais je crois qu'on s'est connu à un moment.

-Il t'est familier. C'est ça ?

-Oui.

-Tient met ça, qu'on voit comment ça te va.

Le roi donna une tenue à Harry. Celui-ci commença à se déshabiller et à mettre le bout de tissus sur lui. Il avait encore du mal avec les vêtements et si ce n'était pas le roi … Lucius – comme il voulait qu'il l'appelle – qui le lui demandait alors il ne porterait rien. Mais le jeune homme ne voyait pas dans quel état était le roi, de le voir dans une telle tenue.

Lucius ne niait plus ses sentiments et il en avait même parlé avec son amant et conseiller, Severus Snape. Il se savait amoureux du petit brun, mais il ressentait toujours des émotions contradictoires quand il pensait à son amant. Il aime vraiment Severus : c'était lui qui l'avait aidé à sortir de sa dépression à la mort de sa femme - car même s'il n'en était pas amoureux, elle restait une merveilleuse amie -, c'était lui qui l'aidait dans toutes ses taches royales au château et qui l'aidait avec Draco – ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Bien sûr il avait déjà pensé que ce pourrait être juste de la reconnaissance qu'il ressentait pour lui. Mais, au fils des ans, il se rendit compte que c'était plus que ça et qu'il l'aimait vraiment.

Et ces sentiments qu'il ressentait pour Harry, avaient quelque chose de surnaturel, mais de merveilleux, comme s'il n'attendait que lui pour se sentir complet et heureux. Oui c'est ça. Avec Harry à ses côtés, il se sent enfin complet et heureux.

Quand Harry eut fini de s'habiller, il se tourna vers Lucius et lui montra la tenue. Il était si beau que Lucius eut besoin un moment pour calmer ses ardeurs.

-Ça te va très bien Harry. Mais met cette veste en plus, parce qu'il va faire un peu frais dans la salle.

''Mais aussi parce que je ne veux pas que tout le monde te voie aussi magnifique'' pensa le roi. Oui, il a le droit d'être jaloux et possessif s'il veut d'abord, il est le roi oui ou non ?

-Merci Lucius. Je t'adore.

-Euh … M … moi aussi Harry. Mais … pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Parce que je t'adore vraiment, tu es toujours gentil avec moi. Mais je n'aime pas que tu te fâches avec Draco à cause de moi.

-Oh non Harry, ce n'est pas à cause de toi. C'est juste que je ne supporte plus le comportement de mon fils, c'est tout. Tu es juste celui qui m'a fait me rendre compte qu'il n'est vraiment pas un bon futur Prince. Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire que c'est de ta faute, d'accord ?

-D'accord. Je t'adore quand même Lucius.

-Et moi je t'aime également.

Harry, naïf comme il est, ne comprit pas vraiment ce que voulait dire le roi, mais pour lui c'était une preuve que le roi tenait à lui. Il n'imaginait pas à quel point.

Passèrent les jours où Harry et le roi Lucius se rapprochèrent. Une nouvelle semaine venait de s'écouler pour Harry et il n'avait pas encore trouver de qui tomber amoureux. Certes il aimait bien le roi et souriait à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, mais il ne savait pas si c'était de l'amour. Parmi tous ceux avec qui il passait ses journées, personnes d'autres que Lucius ne le faisait se sentir aussi bien. Sauf peut-être le conseiller Severus, mais la chaleur semblait plus paternelle pour lui.

 **Semaine 3 :**

Aujourd'hui, il allait voir Blaise dans sa chambre, quand il entendit le roi. Il alla voir là où il l'avait entendu et fut surpris de ce qu'il vit en regardant par la porte entrebâillée : Lucius tenant dans ses bras son conseiller Severus. Ils semblaient se parler, mais Harry était trop triste et son cœur lui faisait tellement mal, pour ne serait-ce comprendre quoique ce soit. Alors il fuit la scène et courut loin, vers la mer.

Mais s'il était resté et qu'il avait un peu écouté ce qui était dit, alors peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas été aussi triste.

-Je commence à ressentir des choses pour Harry aussi, mais ...

-Mais quoi Severus ?

-Mais j'ai un peu peur. Et si ça nous éloignait. Et si …

-Arrête avec tes « et si » surtout s'ils sont négatifs. Pense plutôt au reste.

-Luc', je sais que Harry t'aime beaucoup, mais j'ai l'impression que moi, il ne me voit que comme un père. A chaque fois que je le vois, j'ai comme un pincement au cœur, je le trouve juste magnifique. Et lui, il vient se blottir contre moi, innocent comme il est. Et moi comme un idiot je lui caresse la tête affectueusement, amoureusement. Je suis stupide … et je ne suis pas attirant …

-Ah non ! Je t'interdis de dire ça et même de le penser. Tu es très attirant, beau, magnifique, intelligent … et tant d'autres chose aussi. C'est vrai que tu as un petit air sévère que, moi, je trouve sexy, mais, pour Harry, cela doit lui faire un peu penser à ses parents.

-De toute façon la question ne se pose pas, vu qu'il risque de repartir chez lui bientôt. C'est un homme de la mer, tu le sais comme moi.

-Je sais. Mais c'est quand même étrange …

-Votre Altesse ? Monsieur le grand conseiller ?

-Oui Dominique ?

-Monsieur Lupin souhaite vous parler.

-Faites-le rentrer je vous prie.

Rémus Lupin entra dans la pièce, mais avait l'air extrêmement en colère.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Harry ?

-Mons …

-Ah non, je vous interdis de me reprendre sur mon ton, vous savez que vous n'avez pas cette autorité sur moi. Je veux juste savoir ce que vous avez fait à Harry. Il sanglotait sur la plage, balbutiant des « Luc' Luc' ». Alors je me répète. Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

-Je crois qu'il nous a vu, dit Severus.

-Comment ça ?

-Nous n'avons pas bougé d'ici depuis plus d'une heure, mais il se peut qu'il nous ait vu, sans doute dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et qu'il est été jaloux.

-Alors … Il faut que nous le rassurions, Sev'.

-Et pour lui dire quoi ? « Désolé que tu nous aies vu comme ça, mais Severus et moi on sort depuis longtemps ensemble. Mais si tu veux tu peux être notre troisième roue. »

-Peut-être pas de façon si abrupte, mais …

-Luc' je plaisantait.

-Mais ça pourrait être possible. Je l'aime et je t'aime. Tu m'aimes et tu l'aimes … presque. Pourquoi se restreindre ?

-Je … tu as raison Mais puis on ne sait toujours pas pourquoi il est là.

-J'ai peut-être un moyen de savoir, interrompit Rémus. Il faut parler à Sirius.

-Il n'est pas question que je parle à ce détestable personnage. Et pourquoi en plus ?

-Sirius est le parrain d'Harry.

-Je savais qu'il n'était pas humain.

-Mais pour le bonheur d'Harry, tu vas mettre tes rancœurs de côté Sev', sinon c'est toi que je punis. D'accord ?

-...d'accord, bougonna le dit Sev', faisant rigoler les deux autres hommes.

Ensuite, Rémus et Severus allèrent voir Sirius, pour lui parler, tandis que Lucius chercha Harry pour lui parler.

Il le trouva, en pleurs sur la plage, assis sur un rocher. La mer derrière lui et le coucher de soleil faisaient un cadre idyllique. Le ciel, parsemé de nuage, semblait avoir craqué et comme s'il montrait l'état du cœur de jeune sirinéen. Harry avait un air mélancolique sur le visage et des larmes sous ses yeux. Mais toute cette douleur et cette tristesse que Lucius voyait chez lui, lui faisait mal au cœur … et lui donnait envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour de ne plus le lâcher.

-Harry ? Appela-t-il.

Le petit brun se retourna et prit un air apeuré. Cela blessa encore plus le cœur amoureux de Lucius, mais il resta calme et s'approcha de lui.

-Harry, je crois que nous devons parler.

-Non, non, ce n'est pas grave, je … je suis juste …

-Amoureux de moi ? Moi aussi je ressens des choses fortes pour toi. Et je te l'ai déjà dit non ? Je t'aime.

-C'est … Mais … Et … Je vous ai vu avec Severus.

-Oui. Severus est mon amant depuis 15 ans environ, depuis la mort de ma meilleure amie et ma femme, Narcissa. Et c'est vrai que j'aime Severus et j'en suis très épris. Mais depuis que tu es là …

-Je suis désolé, vous n'aurez bientôt plus à me supporter. Je …!

-Depuis que tu es là, je suis tombé amoureux de toi aussi. Je t'aime. Je ne ressens peut-être pas les mêmes choses que pour Severus, disons que c'est l'expérience. Mais en revanche les sentiments que j'ai pour toi sont forts. Et je sais que Severus ressent de forts sentiments pour toi également.

-J'aime bien Severus, mais … il me fait penser à Sirius.

-Ton parrain ? Quand je vais dire ça à Severus, se chuchota-t-il à lui-même.

A présent, Lucius était devant Harry, les pieds dans l'eau, mais ils étaient tellement proches – enfin ! – et le roi avait du mal à ne pas prendre le petit dans ses bras.

-Harry, je voudrais savoir ce que toi tu ressens pour Severus et moi.

-Je … Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi, mais je ne sais pas … je … j'aimais Draco il y a pas longtemps et c'est pas normal d'aimer quelqu'un en si peu de temps …

-Tu me trouves anormal ?

-NON ! Non non non ! Je n'ai jamais …

-Mais moi je t'ai aimé en si peu de temps. Alors si toi tu es anormal, je le suis aussi. Et Severus alors ?

-Je l'apprécie beaucoup, mais je ne sais pas exactement … je … tout à l'heure, j'étais jaloux, mais je sais pas pourquoi.

-Parce que tu aurais voulu être avec nous peut-être ?

-... peut-être …

-Il n'y a pas de mal à ça tu sais. Je t'aime et j'aime Severus. Tu as le droit d'aimer qui tu veux, toi aussi.

Lucius se pencha vers le petit brun, le regardant droit dans les yeux et avec une envie urgente de l'embrasser.

-HARRY ! cria quelqu'un au loin.

Arrivaient vers eux deux hommes sur la plage – sans doute Severus et Rémus – ainsi que quelqu'un dans l'eau – sûrement Sirius – et ils semblaient alarmés sans raison apparente. Ils arrivèrent vite près des deux (futurs) amoureux.

-Harry, tu vas bien ? J'ai entendu dire que quelqu'un projetait de te tuer.

-Comment ça ? Je vais bien tu vois, je suis avec Lucius depuis tout à l'heure.

-Mais alors … ? Que … ?

-Je ne sais pas parrain. Ah ! Au fait, j'aimerais te présenter. Sirius, voici Lucius et Severus et tu connais déjà Rémus, il me l'a dit. Lucius, Severus, voici mon parrain Sirius.

-En fait, Harry, nous nous connaissions déjà, dit Rémus un peu embarrassé. En fait, tu te souviens de l'histoire de notre rencontre avec tes parents, Sirius et moi ? Et bien en fait, c'était la version courte et simple. Lucius … Severus principalement, mais Lucius en arrière fond, sont présents dans la version longue et compliquée. Mais je la raconterai une prochaine fois si tu veux bien, elle n'est pas très reluisante pour nous tous.

-Ah, d'accord.

-Tu veux rentrer avec nous Sirius ? Demanda Rémus, rougissant légèrement – et Severus soupira quelque chose comme « stupide adolescent ». On pourrait parler un peu si tu veux.

-En fait, je ne peux pas. J'ai peur que cette nouvelle ait été dite pour m'éloigner du royaume, j'ai peur qu'il n'y soit arrivé quelque chose. On parlera à un autre moment … dans longtemps. Je te dis au revoir et à bientôt, j'espère, Harry. Reviens moi.

Et il l'embrassa sur le front de son filleul.

-Sirius ! Je porte des lunettes et tu viens de m'embrasser le front et SUPER ! Maintenant je vais devoir les nettoyer parce que tu as fait de la buée dessus. Merci beaucoup ! Et arrête de rire Lucius. Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle.

-Comme ça tu pourras les enlever.

Et Sirius partit sous l'eau en rigolant. Harry, accompagné du roi, de son conseiller et du conteur – ce dernier était un peu triste, il n'avait pas réussi à parler à celui qu'il aimait – , quant à eux, retournèrent au château.

Au château, une surprise les attendait. Le prince Draco Malfoy était au bras d'une jeune fille rousse – et elle disait quelque chose à Harry – et … souriait ! « Décidément » se dirent les trois adultes, un air interrogateur (vous savez : les yeux plissés, les sourcils froncés, on dirait que vous êtes en colère, mais en fait vous êtes juste entrain de vous poser mille questions dans votre tête) « quelque chose ne va pas »

-Papa !

« Oui » se dit Lucius surpris (vous savez : les yeux écarquillés et s'il n'était pas aussi bien élevé il aurait la bouche grande ouverte) « Quelque chose ne va pas. Ce n'est pas Draco, ou alors ... »

-Je voudrais vous présenter ma future femme, dit le 'faux' Draco. Nous allons nous marier et avant la prochaine lune. Je l'aime et je ne veux pas me séparer d'elle.

-Comment s'appelle ta … ton amie ? Demanda Severus qui avait réussi à reprendre ses esprits.

-C'est Ginevra Weasley. Elle est la petite fille d'un homme important.

-Je savais bien que je t'avais déjà vu quelque part, s'écria Harry qui réfléchissait depuis tout à l'heure. Comment tu vas Ginny ? Toi aussi tu es tombée amoureuse de Draco ? Je suis content que tu ais trouvé quelqu'un qui te plaît. Et puis ça va être drôle, on va se voir souvent maintenant.

-Tu la connais Harry ? Demanda le roi, sorti de sa surprise.

-Oui. C'est une amie d'enfance. D'ailleurs je suis surpris de te voir ici Ginny. Je croyais que Sirius voulait plus … ah, mais oui, tu es la petite nièce de Albus. Il a dû te faire la même chose que moi.

-Alors … tu n'es pas jaloux, Harry ?

-Non pourquoi ? Tant que tu es heureuse ça me va.

-Mais Albus avait dit que tu étais avec cet humain.

-Ah non, il y a eu tellement de changement depuis. Bon je vais te laisser. Je serai dans ma chambre, si ça ne dérange pas.

-D'accord, Harry. On te rejoint plus tard.

Et Harry partit tout guilleret. Les trois adultes, eux, avaient compris le stratagème de la jeune fille, ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué, mais c'est cette innocence chez Harry qui plaisait à Lucius et Severus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rémus rejoignis ses appartements et les deux autres hommes allèrent retrouver le jeune homme. Ils le retrouvèrent dans sa chambre, assis sur son lit, à lire un roman fantastique.

-Harry ? S'annoncèrent-ils en toquant à sa porte.

-Entrez. Je voulais vous demander : vous savez pour moi depuis combien de temps ?

-Que tu es un être de la mer ? Depuis la première fois, dit Severus, s'asseyant à ses côtés, tandis que Lucius venait le prendre dans ses bras. J'ai tout de suite reconnu les symptômes d'une transformation forcée : le mal de gorge, les écorchures un peu partout. Et puis ces lunettes. Par contre nous ignorons pourquoi, tu as été forcé.

-Ce n'est pas très important. Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler. Je voudrais plutôt qu'on continue la conversation qu'on avait commencée sur la plage Lucius.

-Je ne vois pas vraiment ce qu'i rajouter. Je t'aime et j'aime Severus.

-Severus ?

-J'aime Lucius, et je t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup Harry. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que sont mes sentiments exacts, mais …

-Il n'a pas l'habitude. Il a déjà eu du mal avec moi alors … il faudra attendre. Et toi Harry ?

-Je t'aime énormément Lucius, mais Severus, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire. Je me sens bien avec toi Lucius, mais je me sens encore mieux quand vous êtes tous les deux.

Sur ces mots Severus se rapprocha du roi et de son – sans aucun doute – futur amant.

-Je voudrais rester avec vous pour toujours, mais je … je suis un prince chez moi, je ne peux pas partir comme ça. Je m'en rends compte maintenant. Sirius prend ma place de temps à autre, mais je ne peux pas le laisser s'occuper de tout, tout le temps. Il doit avoir une vie lui aussi. Et je suis sûr que lorsqu'il se sera rendu compte qu'il est un imbécile, il retournera avec Rémus, ici, sur terre.

-Mais … et tes parents ?

-Ils sont morts, il y a longtemps. Je suis tout seul. Je suis le seul à pouvoir régner … enfin selon ce qu'il va m'arriver.

-Harry. Laisse-nous t'aimer au moins. Nous trouverons une solution je te promets, mais laisse-nous du temps.

-J'ai jusqu'à la prochaine lune. Après je ne sais pas ce qu'il va m'arriver.

-Nous avons alors jusqu'au 'mariage' de Draco. Je te promets que nous trouverons et ensuite nous serons ensemble pour toujours.

Et les trois hommes restèrent dans les bras les uns des autres jusqu'au soir, où ils durent se séparer pour le repas.

 **Semaine 4 :**

Ce soir-là, un bateau s'apprêtait à quitter le port, et à bord, une grande fête avait lieu, ou plus particulièrement un mariage. Toute la semaine durant, les serviteurs avaient tout préparé selon les vœux de la future mariée, pour le mariage 'parfait' du prince. Les serviteurs s'étaient forcés à écouter ce que la jeune fille disait, mais ils étaient écœurés : tout était rose fuchsia ou rose fluo, il y avait du vert – obligation pour les traditions royales Malfoy – mais elle avait exigé que ce soit discret.

De son côté, le roi Lucius avait mis ses rancœurs passées envers Sirius le sirinéen, qui était en réalité, un cousin éloigné de feu son ex-femme, et avait ouvert les discussions pour le bonheur de Harry. Sirius avait été heureux, malgré que ce fussent ces deux hommes-là, que quelqu'un se souci autant de son filleul adoré. Alors, les deux régents discutèrent, partagèrent, … se disputèrent aussi – il ne faut pas se voiler la face – mais finir par se mettre d'accord.

Rémus, tenta aussi de parler avec Sirius, mais avec moins de succès, alors il passa du temps avec Harry à se raconter des histoires. Harry sur l'océan et les découvertes qu'il avait fait. Rémus sur sa jeunesse et ses voyages. D'ailleurs Harry apprit les raisons de l'animosité entre Severus et Sirius, une histoire amusante avec des blagues, un peu de magie et des serpents.

Quant à Severus, il faisait … pleins de choses. Il allégeait le poids royal de Lucius, pour qu'il puisse parler avec Sirius. Il calmait et rassurait les serviteurs qui voulaient … et bien au mieux jeter à la mer Ginevra Weasley, au pire … bref, il les aidait au mieux. Il passait aussi du temps avec Harry, pour qu'ils puissent apprendre à se connaître, et franchement, ils s'aimaient de plus en plus.

Finalement, arriva le moment où le bateau s'avançait en pleine mer et où le mariage allait débuter.

Harry, présent aux côtés de Blaise et Rémus, savaient que ce serait son dernier jour sur la terre ferme, car il n'avait pas trouvé, lui, de solution au sort d'Albus.

La cérémonie commença. Les mots du prêtre écrits par la future mariée, louaient littéralement la jeune femme et parlaient à peine du prince Draco. Arriva alors le moment fatidique.

-Bien. Si quelqu'un souhaite s'opposer à ce mariage, qu'il parle en cet instant ou se taise à jamais.

-Un instant je vous prie, dit quelqu'un.

-Papa, pourquoi ?

Le roi se leva.

-Draco, souhaites-tu réellement épouser cette 'femme' ?

-Oui papa.

-Alors, je suis désolé de gâcher ton moment.

Lucius s'approcha alors d'Harry et posa un genou sur le sol, pour être à sa hauteur.

-Harry, si je te dis que nous avons réussi à trouver un moyen pour que tu restes avec nous, accepterais-tu ? Voudrais-tu de nous ?

-Je … Luc' …

-Répond, je t'en prie. C'est important.

-Oui … mais …

-C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre.

Et sur ces mots il l'embrassa. Doucement puis de plus en plus passionnément. Et soudain, une lumière irradia d'eux.

-Noooon ! cria la mariée, de concert avec un jeune homme qui devait être son frère, une femme qui s'était présentée comme sa mère et d'un vieil homme, non invité officiellement.

La lumière s'adoucit et les invités … et autres … purent voir le roi embrassant un magnifique garçon – sur deux jambes – dans une magnifique tenue royale. Il avait des cheveux qui descendaient jusqu'à ses reins dans une cascade vertigineuse et, quand il ouvrit les yeux à la fin du baiser, des yeux émeraude brillant telles deux étoiles. Sa peau, auparavant pâle, était satinée, voire parsemée de paillettes. Et son sourire … Il continuait d'irradier, mais cette fois de bonheur, de joie et d'amour.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ces horreurs que je porte ?

Lucius se retourna vers son fils. Celui-ci se regardait, d'un air dégouté, puis il vit Ginny et sa robe de mariée.

-Et c'est qui elle ? Quelle horreur ! Déjà ses cheveux sont horribles, mais cette robe est pire. Quelle idée de marier les deux !

-En réalité, Draco, c'est toi qui allait l'épouser.

-Quelle horreur ! Et vous alliez m'autoriser à faire cela ? Severus répondez ! Et … Père, qui est cet homme ? N'est-ce pas l'étranger ? Vous avez bon goût père. Il est tout à fait délicieux désormais.

« Nous retrouvons enfin Draco, mais je ne sais pas si j'aime ou pas … je verrais. S'il touche un cheveu d'Harry, je le déshérite » pensa Lucius, tenant contre lui un Harry rougissant.

-C'est impossible. J'aurais dû épouser ce stupide prince humain et devenir reine de la Terre. Harry aurait dû mourir et Ron serait devenu roi de la Mer, après le coup d'état d'Albus.

-Sauf que vous oubliez quelque chose Ginevra, commença Severus.

-Oh mon dieu ce nom ! Heureusement que je me suis réveillé avant d'épouser cette dinde, s'écria Draco qui se changeait en se frottant la peau. Dites-moi qu'on ne s'est pas embrassé. Je vais vomir. Il faut que je me lave la bouche … voire tout le corps.

-C'est que son Altesse Lucius aurait déshérité son fils si jamais ce mariage s'était terminé, reprit le conseiller, et que son Altesse Sirius – c'est la seule fois où je l'appellerais comme ça – a trouvé un héritier au cas où le prince Harry ne pourrait être roi.

-Comment ça un héritier ? S'écria le vieil homme en se levant. Il n'a pas le droit sans l'autorisation du conseil. Ce n'est qu'un sirinéen, un inférieur. Seuls les tritons peuvent décider.

-En réalité, monsieur … Albus c'est cela ? Dit Lucius. En accord, avec les dernières volontés du roi James, Sirius a le droit de prendre des décisions sur la succession si le prince Harry ne peut régner. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ce sera un triton qui régnera et qui décidera. D'ailleurs il se trouve désormais en apprentissage avec Sirius. Maintenant, veuillez quitter ce bateau avant que je ne vous troue pour avoir gâcher mon moment de bonheur avec Harry. Ou mieux, mourrez qu'on en parle plus Et je veux que tous les invités indésirables quittent ce bateau avec lui.

Alors, plusieurs personnes sautèrent à l'eau, reprenant leur apparence sirène. Les invités humains, eux, furent surpris de ce qu'ils venaient d'être témoin : c'était invraisemblable. D'abord, leur prince était semble-t-il sous un sortilège qui le forçait à aimer la détestable et affreuse fille. Ensuite, leur roi allait épouser, non pas un mais deux hommes. Et en plus, il y avait des créatures aquatiques autour d'eux. Non vraiment, c'était vraiment trop étrange pour la plupart d'entre eux.

En revanche, parmi tout ce monde, il y avait un jeune homme qui était simplement heureux de tout ce qui venait de se passer. Certes il était désolé que le mariage de son ami ait été abandonné - même si c'était pour éviter qu'il se marie avec cette 'garce' -, mais il venait de découvrir que les histoires que lui racontaient Remus étaient vraies, ses histoires favorites sont des histoires vraies : Blaise était vraiment heureux.

Même si le début de la fête avait été gâché, Draco refusa que tout soit gâcher. Alors il demanda au prêtre s'il était possible de changer deux-trois choses pour le mariage et le prêtre - qui était choqué par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, comme les autres invités - accepta.

C'est ainsi, que le premier mariage de trois personnes fut célébré.

 **Semaine 5 :**

Personne ne sait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé une fois que tout le monde eut quitté le bateau. On sait qu'il y eut une fête au château, mais les nouveaux mariés n'apparurent pas du tout. D'ailleurs, on ne les revit que la semaine suivante. Ceux qui les croisaient affirmaient que l'amour qu'il y avait dans ce couple particulier était la chose la plus magnifique qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Dans un premier temps, tous les amis du roi pensaient que le jeune garçon serait avide des richesses de son nouveau mari, mais au contraire, ce petit consort était la bonté et l'innocence incarné. Et le visage heureux du roi les conforta tous dans le fait que ce garçon était bon pour le roi.

-Harry, notre tendre prince, nous vous aimons tellement.

-Lucius, Severus, je vous aime tellement.

* * *

C'est vrai c'est étrange ... L'histoire commence comme un conte qu'on raconte et fini comme si il n'y avait plus de narrateur ... Mais c'est juste que j'aimais bien ce parallèle au début avec l'histoire de la petite sirène (parce que je me suis grandement inspirée du conte d'Andersen pour écrire le début ...)

J'espère aussi que je n'ai pas fait de faute avec l'histoire de Remus ... comme j'ai écrit toute cette fic en plusieurs fois, j'ai du relire à la fin et réécrire des passages entiers parce que ça ne concordait pas ...

Enfin bref ...

Donner moi votre avis ... Vous avez aimé ou pas ?

Neko kiisss


End file.
